1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy train which comprises two driving wheels driven by a driving mechanism to swing two driven mechanisms inwards and outwards alternatively through two transmission mechanisms in moving the toy train or simulating the flying of a flying object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A regular toy train according to the prior art is generally comprised of a body having a battery box on the bottom electrically connected to a motor inside the body, a transmission mechanism consisted of a series of gears coupled to the output shaft of the motor, two rows of wheels bilaterally disposed on two opposite sides of the body and coupled to respective shafts driven by the transmission mechanism, and a steering wheel turned to control the moving direction of the toy train. Because this structure of toy train gives little variety or change, it proves of little interest to children.